Zu klein
by Sisqi
Summary: Ein neun Jahre alter Aragorn läuft von zu Hause weg nur um in die Hände von Orks zu geraten und von einem bestimmten Elben (grinst) gerettet zu weden. Es ist meine Erste Geschichte, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.
1. Gefangen

Summary: Ein neun Jahre alter Aragorn läuft von zu Hause weg nur um in die Hände von Orks zu geraten und von einem bestimmten Elben *g*gerettet zu weden.

Disclaimer: Leider gehört alles J.R.R. Tolkien auch wenn ich Legolas oder Aragorn wirklich gerne hätte arrrr! 

****

Zu klein

Kapitel 1.Gefangen

Aragorn war sauer, einfach nur sauer! Nie nahmen sie ihn mit, immer war er zu klein! Dabei war er schon ganze neun Jahre alt. Trotzig stapfte er den Weg entlang und achtete nicht sonderlich auf die Umgebung Seine beiden Brüder waren mit einer kleinen Elben Gruppe losgezogen um Orks zu jagen, die sich in der Nähe aufhalten sollten. Aragorn wollte unbedingt mit, da es sich nach einem großen Abenteuer anhörte und er schon immer davon geträumt hatte. Er wollte sich einmal fühlen wie einer der Helden aus den unzähligen Geschichten. Aber alle waren dagegen gewesen, selbst seine Brüder die sonst jeden Spaß mit machten

Mürrisch vor sich hin murmelnd ging er um die nächste Kurve als plötzlich ein lautes rascheln im Gebüsch zu hören war, das nur von mehreren schweren Füßen herrühren konnte. Er sah sich nach einem möglichen Versteck um, aber es war schon zu spät. Vor ihm stieg eine riesige, dreckige und stinkende Gestalt aus dem Gebüsch. Sie trug einen zerfetzten Plattenpanzer der wohl auch schon lange nicht mehr gesäubert worden war. 

Aragorn wusste sofort, dass es sich um einen Ork handelte. Vor Schreck sprang er einen Schritt zurück, nur um gegen den nächsten Ork zu stoßen. Angsterfüllt sah er sich um und es wurde ihm sofort klar das es keinen Sinn hatte anzugreifen, da noch weitere Orks aus dem Gebüsch kamen und er vermutlich noch nicht einmal mit einem fertig geworden wäre. Es war natürlich auch niemand da der seine Hilfeschreie gehört hätte, also versuchte er es erst gar nicht.Langsam umkreisten sie ihn während einer der Orks aus dem Kreis hervor trat und mit tiefer rauher Stimme sprach, in der so viel Abschaum zu hören war, dass Aragorn noch mehr zitterte: "Wen haben wir denn da? Ein Menschen Kind, ganz alleine auf dieser Straße. Was treibst du hier?" Aragorn stotterte: "Ich.. ich hab mich verlaufen." 

Alle Orks fingen schelmisch an zu lachen. "Und wie heißt du Menschen Kind?" fragte der Ork mit einem dreckigen Grinsen im Gesicht weiter. "Estel," murmelte Aragorn seinen Elbennamen benutzend und sah ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen an. Sie lachten wieder und meinten: "Wir werden dich mitnehmen du könnest uns noch nützlich sein." Aragorn wurde von hinten kräftig gestoßen, so das er beinahe hingefallen wäre. Er hatte Mühe mit den Orks mit zuhalten, da sie schneller laufen konnten und eine bessere Ausdauer besaßen. Wenn er nur kurz anhielt um zu verschnaufen wurde er sofort geschlagen und beschimpft.

Auch wenn er des öfteren viel, stand er immer wieder auf, denn selbst mit neun Jahren, wollte er diesen Biestern keine Schwäche zeigen. Doch irgendwann verließen ihn die Kräfte und nach einem weiteren Tritt blieb er keuchend auf dem Boden liegen. In seinen Beinen und seinem Rücken spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz und er bekam kaum noch Luft. "Steh auf du Ratte!" schimpfte ein Ork und trat ihn in die Seite. Aragorn versuchte sich aufzurappeln, aber es drehte sich alles um ihn und er sank wieder auf die Knie. "Er hält uns nur auf, töten wir ihn doch gleich und werfen ich in den Graben," murrte jemand von hinten."Na wo bleibt denn da der Spaß? Gurgosch trag ihn einfach," widersprach der Ork vor ihm, bei dem es sich vermutlich um den Anführer handelte. So wurde Aragorn unsanft hoch gehoben und über die Schulter des neben ihm stehenden Orks geworfen. 

Sie liefen den Rest des Tages den Weg entlang, bis sie am Abend am Waldrand ein Lager aufschlugen. Aragorn bekam etwas Wasser das ziemlich schmutzig aussah und Fleisch bei dem er lieber nicht wissen wollte woher es kam. Anschließend band man ihn an einen Baum. Als die Seile fest gezogen wurden, versuchte er mit aller Mühe nicht aufzuschreien. Aragorn hatte den ganzen Tag gehofft das seine Brüder ihn finden würden, aber wahrscheinlich waren sie in eine andere Richtung geritten. Dennoch, wenn er heute Abend nicht heim kehrte würde sein Vater einen Suchtrupp los schicken. Nur woher sollte dieser wissen wo er zu suchen hatte? Aragorn war verzweifelt, was war wenn ihn niemand fand? Was würden sie ihm antun? Würden sie in töten? Was hatte der Ork mit "Wir wollen doch unseren Spaß haben" gemeint? Er versuchte nicht zu weinen und stark zu sein, denn Krieger weinten nie, selbst nicht in solch einer Situation. Zwischen all diesen Gedanken viel Aragorn in einen unruhigen und unbequemen Schlaf 


	2. Schießen will gelernt sein!

****

Kapitel 2. Schießen will gelernt sein.

Zur gleichen Zeit schlug Legolas der Prinz von Düsterwald einen Tagesritt entfernt auch sein Nachtlager auf. Er befand sich auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal um seine beiden Freunde, die Zwillingssöhne von Elrond, zu besuchen. Er hatte sich schon lange gefreut endlich mal wieder von zu Hause weg zu kommen. Sicher es war schön in Düsterwald, aber Legolas Vater wachte seit dem Tod seiner Mutter über jeden seiner Schritte. Legolas fand sich alt genug um selbst zu entscheiden was gut oder schlecht für ihn ist, weswegen er sich auch des öfteren mit seinem Vater stritt. So nutzte er jede Gelegenheit um von Zuhause weg zu kommen und etwas von dem Rest der Welt zu sehn. 

Es war eine klare Nacht und die Sterne schienen strahlend auf ihn herab, ein leichter Wind wehte während er sich in seine Decke einwickelte. Denn selbst Legolas merkte das es langsam kühler wurde. Schon bald fiel er in einen leichten Elbenschlaf, aus dem er erst erwachte, als die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand.Nachdem Legolas etwas gegessen hatte, stieg er auf sein Pferd und ritt im gemächlichen Schritt dahin, er hatte keine Eile, dafür war der Tag viel zu schön. Der Weg führte am Waldrand vorbei, in dem die Vögel ihre schönsten Lieder zwitscherten. Die Wiesen auf der anderen Seite erstreckten sich in einem saftigen grün. Dieser Tag versprach genau so ruhig wie die anderen zu werden, denn nichts deutete auf Ork- oder Aktivitäten anderer gefährlicher Geschöpfte hin.

Doch gegen Abend hörte er plötzlich schweres Getrampel und Stimmen die sich nicht grade freundlich anhörten. Sofort versteckte sich Legolas im Wald, um abzuwarten von wem die Geräusche stammten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eine Gruppe von zwölf Orks sah. Einer von ihnen hatte sich etwas über die Schulter geworfen, was sich beim genaueren hinsehen als ein kleiner Menschen Junge entpuppte. 

Sofort spannte Legolas seinen Bogen um auf den ersten Ork zu schießen, der an ihm vorbei kommen würde. Der Pfeil traf ihn zielsicher in die Brust und der Ork schrie laut auf. Alle anderen sahen sich erschrocken um, konnten aber niemanden sehen, geschweige denn hören. Der nächste Pfeil traf den Ork in den Kopf und er viel wie ein Stein zu Boden, während die anderen in die Richtung liefen aus der die Pfeile kamen.Also hatten ihn seine Brüder letztendlich doch gefunden, dachte Aragorn erleichtert und voller Freude, da er erkannte, dass es sich um Elbenpfeile handelte. Doch als er im Wald unsanft auf den Boden geworfen wurde, merkte er dass es sich nicht um seine Brüder, sondern um einen einzelnen Elben handelte. Er sah jung aus, war groß, und schlank, hatte lange hell blonde Haare, ein anmutiges Gesicht und leuchtend blaue Augen.

Er bewegte sich leichtfüßig wie eine Katze und seine Pfeile schoss er so schnell, das Aragorn kaum die Bewegungen des Elben erkennen konnte. Dabei traf jeder sein Ziel, wehrend der Elb den Pfeilen der Orks geschickt auswich. Bald waren von den ursprünglich zwölf nur noch sechs Orks übrig. Diese waren nun zu nah als das Legolas seinen Bogen noch benutzen konnte, also zog er seine beiden Dolche um die heftigen Hiebe abzuwehren. Sie umkreisten ihn und schlugen von allen Seiten auf ihn ein, so dass es gar nicht einfach war alle Angriffe abzuwehren und den Hieben auszuweichen. Klirrend trafen die Waffen aufeinander, während der Kreis immer enger wurde. Doch Legolas zwang sich zur Ruhe, er hatte schon schlimmere Situationen erlebt und würde jetzt nicht aufgeben. 

Plötzlich stolperte einer der Angreifer über einen Fuß seines Gefährten, was für den Elben die Chance war. Er bohrte seinen Dolch tief in das Herz des Gegners um dann aus dem Kreis auszubrechen und den nächsten von hinten zu attackieren. Auch dieser fiel kurzerhand zu Boden, was nur noch vier Orks übrig ließ.Aragorn stand zitternd ein paar Meter abseits. Er fieberte mit dem Elben mit und atmete bei jedem abgewehrten Angriff erleichtert auf. Er sah sich um und entdeckte eine Armbrust und Pfeile die neben einem toten Ork in seiner Nähe lagen. Aragorn nahm die Armbrust und einen Pfeil auf und wandte sich mit einem abwägenden Blick wieder dem Kampf zu. 

Er hatte das Gefühl seinem Retter helfen zu müssen, ganz abgesehen davon dass er nicht nach Hause gehen wollte ohne wenigstens eine kleine Heldentat vollbracht zu haben. Also spannte er die Armbrust und versuchte sich an die Trainingsstunden mit seinen Brüdern zu erinnern. Er zielte auf den größten der mittlerweile nur noch drei Orks, holte noch einmal tief Luft und schoß. Zu seinem Entsetzten verfehlte der Feil den Ork um Längen, traf dafür aber ein anderes Ziel.Legolas zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich ein höllisch stechender Schmerz seine rechte Seite durchfuhr. Er taumelte und währe fast gefallen. Er schaute hinab und sah, dass ihn rechts ein Ork Pfeil durchbohrt hatte. Als er kurz nach hinten blickte, bemerkte er den Jungen , der erschrocken und beschämt mit einer Armbrust in der Hand zu Boden blickte. 

Ein Schlag traf ihn an der rechten Schulter und Legolas taumelte unwillkürlich zurück. Sein Blick war benebelt und er konnte die Orks nur noch Schemenhaft wahrnehmen. Legolas schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf um wieder klarer sehen zu können und griff erneut an, diesmal aber bedeutend langsamer als zuvor. Aragorn sah wie sich der Pfeil in die Seite des Elben bohrte, ein Schrei entfuhr ihm und er blickte sofort weg um den Anblick nicht ertragen zu müssen. Was hatte er nur getan? Warum war er nur auf die Dumme Idee gekommen die Armbrust abzufeuern? Er sollte doch wissen das ein bewegliches Ziel im Kampf schwieriger zu treffen war als die Zielscheibe Zuhause. Der Ebl würde ihn nun bestimmt auch für einen Feind halten. Er traute sich kaum wieder aufzublicken, doch seine Neugierde siegte schließlich über seine Angst. Er sah wie der Elb strauchelte und beinahe zu Boden viel als er von einem Ork getroffen wurde. 

Blut tropfte aus der Wunde, aus der immer noch der Pfeil ragte. Aragorn musste wieder weg sehen.Zwei weitere Orks fielen durch die Hand von Legolas, so das nur noch einer übrig blieb. Dieser kämpfte hart und verbittert um den gehaßten Elben doch noch umzubringen. Aber es nütze ihm nichts, denn trotz seiner Verletzung war Legolas um einiges schneller als er. Als auch der letzte Gegner gefallen war, lehnte sich Legolas müde an einen Baum und schloß seufzend die Augen um seinen Schmerzen Herr zu werden. 


	3. Neue Bekanntschaft

An alle drei zusammen *g*, ich danke euch für eure netten Reviews. Ich freue mich das euch die Geschichte so gut gefällt. Hier kommt nun der dritte Teil, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

****

Neue Bekanntschaft

Aragorn blickte scheu zu dem Elben rüber, der an einem Baum gelehnt da stand. Der Kampf war vorüber, alle Orks lagen verstreut auf dem Waldboden. Langsam aber sicher spürte Aragron die Schmerzen wieder, die er durch die ganze Aufregung kaum noch bemerkt hatte. Ihm wurde ganz schwindelig und er musste sich setzten. Sein ganzer Körper war mit Kratzern, blauen Flecken und kleinen Wunden übersät und seine Kleidung war überall zerfetzt.

Legolas sah an sich herunter, er musste den Pfeil raus ziehen bevor sich die Wunde entzündete. Also holte er ein par mal tief Luft, hielt das Ende des Schafts fest in der Hand und zog schließlich einmal kräftig daran. Ein Schrei entfuhr seinen Lippen, als er den unerträglichen Schmerz spürte. Er hatte mühe aufrecht stehen zu bleiben, aber nach einigen Minuten ging der Schmerz auch wieder auf sein "normales" Niveau zurück. Legolas sah sich den Pfeil genauer an, da Orkpfeile meistens mit Gift versehen waren, aber abgesehen von Blut und Dreck konnte er nichts erkennen. Legolas konnte nur hoffen das er diesmal Glück hatte und warf den Pfeil im hohen Bogen weg.

Er riß etwas von seiner Kleidung ab um die Wunde so gut es ging abzubinden. Dann viel ihm der kleine Junge wieder ein, dem es wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel besser ging. Legolas drehte sich um und sah ihn an einen Baum gelehnt sitzen und in seine Richtung blicken. Gut zumindest ist er noch bei Bewußtsein, dachte sich der Elb. 

Aragorn sah erschrocken auf als er bemerkte das der Elb vor ihm stand, was würde er nun tun? Immerhin war Aragorn ja der Grund für seine Verletzung. Der Elb kniete sich so gut es ging nieder und lächelte Aragorn freundlich an. "Keine Angst ich will dir nichts tun. Du bist jetzt sicher, kein Ork ist mehr da der dir etwas anhaben kann," sagte er mit einer sanften Stimme. "Aber ich sollte mir deine Wunden mal ansehen, sie müssen unbedingt gesäubert werden." 

Aragorn sah ihn ungläubig an, hatte er da eben richtig gehört? "A... Aber..," brachte er stotternd hervor. Der Elb sah ihn fragend an. "Ich ... ich versteh nicht warum du mir helfen willst, nachdem ich dich mit dem Pfeil so verletzt habe?" sprach Aragorn zögernd weiter. Der Elb grinste nun breit und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. "Nun, ein weiser Mann hat mir einmal beigebracht, die Leute nicht direkt aufgrund ihrer Taten zu verurteilen, sondern auch nach dem Hintergrund für die Taten zu fragen. Und ich gehe nicht davon aus, das du mich mit Absicht verletzt hast," antwortete er nun wieder etwas ernster. 

"Nein," stimmte Aragorn schnell zu, " eigentlich galt der Pfeil einem Ork." "Na siehst du. Obwohl da fällt mir ein, eine kleine Strafe werde ich dir wohl doch noch auferlegen müssen," antwortete der Elb lachend.

Was würde nun kommen, fragte sich Aragorn erschrocken, aber schon der nächste Satz des Elben veranlasste auch ihn zu einem breiten Grinsen. "Ich dachte da an Unterricht im Bogen schießen , sobald es uns wieder besser geht. Aber lass mich jetzt erst mal nach deinen Wunden sehn." 

Legolas Pfiff einmal und sofort kam sein Pferd aus dem Wald angelaufen. Er nahm seinen Wasserschlauch und Kräuter die er für solche Fälle immer dabei hatte vom Sattel und machte sich daran ihre Wunden zu versorgen. "Das tut jetzt wahrscheinlich etwas weh, aber keine Sorge der Schmerz vergeht so schnell wie er gekommen ist. Da fällt mir ein ich weis deinen Namen ja noch gar nicht," versuchte er den Jungen abzulenken. 

"Ich heiße Aragorn, aber die Elben nennen mich Estel," antwortete Aragorn. Legolas fragte sofort erstaund: "Die Elben?" 

"Ja mein Vater Elrond hat mir den Namen gegeben," kam die stolze Antwort. 

"Erlond ist dein Vater? Hmm ich wusste nicht das er ein Kind adoptiert hat. Aber mein letzter Besuch liegt auch schon elf Jahre zurück," überlegte Legolas laut.

"Du kennst Elrond?" Aragron war erstaunt, wieso sollte ein wild fremder Elb Elrond kennen? Die Welt schien manchmal so klein zu sein. Legolas musste ein weiteres mal breit grinsen: "Ich bin mit den beiden Zwillingen gut befreundet, um genau zu sein, war ich grade auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal, bevor ich auf diese Ork Bande gestoßen bin. Übrigens mein Name ist Legolas."

"Der Legolas, der eine Stinkbombe in das Zimmer der Zwillinge geworfen hat und nachher selber darin schlafen musste?" fragte Aragorn lachend. "Woher sollte ich auch wissen, dass Elrond seine Augen und Ohren wirklich überall hat?" versuchte sich Legolas ebenfalls lachend zu verteidigen, 

Nachdem er auch seine Wunden gereinigt hatte, half er Aragorn auf sein Pferd Nelamar und setze sich selber hinter ihn. So ritten sie gemächlich dahin, um ein besseres Lagerstätte für die Nacht zu suchen. Aragron war tief in Gedanken versunken, er konnte immer noch nicht ganz verstehen, warum der Elb so nett zu ihm war. Er hatte offensichtlich Schmerzen durch die Wunde, auch wenn er versuchte es nicht zu zeigen. Außerdem kannten sie sich erst seit kurzem und Legolas hatte ja nicht direkt wissen können das Elrond sein Vater war. Aragorn nahm sich fest vor seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen, er wusste zwar noch nicht wie, aber ihm würde da schon noch etwas einfallen.. So schlief er in Legolas Armen ein. Dieser fand bald eine windgeschützte Stelle an der er anhielt, ein kleines Feuer entfachte, den Jungen in eine Decke gehüllt daneben legte und dann selbst in einen wohlverdienten Schlaf glitt. 


	4. Der Weg nach Hause

Anmerkung: **Vorsicht: könnet Nüsse enthalten! **

(ich gebe zu ich bin auch Scheibenwelt süchtig *g*)

Danke noch mal an all eure netten Reviews dieses Kapitel ist leider wie ich finde etwas langweilig, geworden aber mir ist beim besten Willen nichts eingefallen. Also ich hoffe ihr findet es trotzdem nicht grade grottenschlecht.

****

Der Weg nach Hause

Der nächste Morgen brach klar und kühl an. Legolas wurde schon früh wach und begann damit das Feuer wieder in gang zu bringen, damit der Junge nicht frieren musste. Dann suchte er die nähere Umgebung nach Heilkräutern ab. Außerdem füllte er die Wasserschläuche in einem kleinen Bach auf. In seiner rechten Seite spürte Legolas immer noch einen höllisch brennenden Schmerz, aber er versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Als er sich die Wunde genauer ansah, bemerkte er, dass sie für Elben Verhältnisse noch nicht annähernd so gut verheilt war, wie sie es eigentlich sein sollte. Wahrscheinlich wahr hier doch noch ein Ork Gift mit im Spiel überlegte der Elb.

Aragorn wachte kurz nach dem Elben auf, er brauchte einige Zeit um zu realisieren wo er sich überhaupt befand. Er sah sich genauer in der kleinen von Büschen umgebenen Kuhle um. Es war sehr ruhig, ein par Vögel zwitscherten und Legolas Pferd graste ein par Schritte entfernt. Aragorn setzte sich auf, was mit einigen Schmerzen verbunden war. 

Schon bald sah er Legolas mit einigen Kräuter in den Händen aus den Gebüschen kommen. "Guten Morgen und wie geht es dir heute?" fragte der Elb sofort. "Schon viel besser als gestern, aber es tut immer noch sehr weh," antwortete Aragorn. "Das ist gut zu hören," sagte Legolas lächelnd, "und keine sorge, die Schmerzen werden bald verschwinden, ich werde gleich noch eine Paste aus Heilkräutern auf deine Wunde geben und sie neu verbinden." Nach getaner Arbeit, aßen sie etwas Lembas, um dann weiter zu reiten. 

"Hast du den Zwillingen eigentlich schon viele Streiche gespielt?" wollte Aragorn wissen. Bei dieser Frage musste Legolas unwillkürlich lachen.: "Oh schon so viele das ich sie nicht mehr an einer Hand abzählen kann." "Erzähl mir einen," bat Aragorn der immer wieder nach neuen Ideen suchte um seinen beiden Brüdern rein zu legen. 

Legolas überlegte kurz und fing dann an zu erzählen: "Nun ja einmal hab ich ihnen kleine Frösche ins Bett gelegt, das fanden sie gar nicht lustig, da ihr Bett nass war und nach Morast gestunken hat. Außerdem waren die Frösche nur schwer einzufangen, sie haben das ganze Zimmer verwüstet. Dafür musste ich dann aber auch drei Tage lang den Stall ausmisten, der ziemlich groß ist wie du weißt."

"Dass stell ich mir lustig vor," kicherte Aragorn. "Wie ist es eigentlich so in Düsterwald? Ich habe gehört, dass es dort viele Orks geben soll, stimmt das? Kannst du deswegen so gut kämpfen?" 

"Hilfe nun mal langsam," lachte Legolas, "Zum ersten, es ist ein schöner ruhiger Ort in dem es viele alte Bäume gibt, der aber leider immer wieder von einem dunklen Schatten bedroht wird, weswegen er auch Düstewald genannt wird. Er hat viele kleine Bäche und Lichtungen, und Leute die sich dort nicht auskennen können sich schnell verlaufen. Zu der zweiten Frage, ja leider es gibt viele Orks und ja durch die Kämpfe mit ihnen habe ich einiges an Erfahrung gewonnen.""Ich wollte schon immer mal mit einem Ork kämpfen, aber anscheinend bin ich wirklich noch zu klein dafür," murmelte Aragorn.

"Wo wir grade bei dem Thema sind, warum bist du eigentlich so weit weg von Zuhause?" fragte der Elb neugierig. Verdammt, Aragorn wusste das die Frage irgendwann mal kommen würde, dennoch hatte er gehofft der Elb würde sie vergessen. Denn es war ihm im nachhinein ganz schön peinlich, er wollte ja schließlich erwachsen wirken. "Ich ... äm... ä wollte eigentlich nur ein kleines Abenteuer erleben," druckste er schließlich herum. Legolas musste unwillkürlich grinsen, kannte er das doch zu genüge von seinem eigenen kleinen Bruder. "Na das Abenteuer war wohl größer als du dir es erhofft hast."

"Es, es tut mir leid das ich dich da mit reingezogen habe." Aragorn blickte beschämt zu Boden. "Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass es dir nicht leid tun muss. Du warst einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort und wie gesagt das schießen üben wir auch noch, damit du beim nächsten mal wirklich den Gegner triffst. Außerdem hab ich schon öfters solche Wunden gehabt, diese hier wird mich auch nicht umbringen," beschwichtigte Legolas ihn mal wieder aufs neue.In diesem Moment war sich Aragorn sicher einen neuen Freund gefunden zu haben und er schwor sich dem Elben auch einmal das Leben zu retten wenn er groß war. Was für seinen Geschmack natürlich noch viel zu lange dauerte und für den Elben eine kaum nennenswerte Zeitspanne war.

So ritten sie beide gemütlich dahin und verbrachten den Rest der Zeit mit jeder Menge Fragen von Aragorns Seite aus. Bald schlief dieser aber ein und träumte davon wie es war ein richtiger Held zu sein.


	5. Bitte wach auf!

Hi Leute. So dieses Kapitel ist denke ich besser geworden als das letzte, aber mal sehen was ihr davon haltet. Also viel Spaß beim lesen.

****

Bitte wach auf!

Die Nacht verlief wie die vorherige ereignislos. Der Mond schien breit am Himmel und außer den Tieren gab es nichts, das in der Nähe umherschlich. Legolas legte sich müde ans Feuer und viel sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen war es Aragorn der als erster aufwachte. Das Feuer war längst ausgegangen und der Morgen war kalt und Tau bedeckte das Gras. Dennoch kroch er unter seiner Decke hervor, um seinen Elbenfreund zu wecken. Doch als Aragorn sich über Legolas beugte bekam er einen großen Schreck. Der Elb hatte seine Augen geschlossen, obwohl Elben nie mit geschlossenen Augen schliefen, es sei denn sie waren verletzt oder sehr müde.

Sein Körper war mit Schweiß bedeckt und er zittertet am ganzen Leib. Aragorn sah ihn hilflos an, was sollte er nun tun? Er legte seine Hand auf Legolas Stirn, diese war glühend heiß. Wenn er Fieber hatte, gab sein Vater ihm immer einen heilenden Tee und legte kalte Tücher auf seine Stirn. Aber Aragorn wusste weder wie man den Tee zubereitete, noch hatte er kalte Tücher. Dennoch konnten sie nicht den ganzen Tag hier verbringen. Irgendwo liefen vermutlich immer noch Orks herum und Legolas musste dringend zu Elrond um geheilt zu werden.

Nur alleine würde er es nie schaffen, der Elb war viel zu schwer als das er ihn hätte auf das Pferd heben können. Außerdem wusste er ja noch nicht einmal genau wo lang er reiten sollte. Er musste den Elb wecken, auch wenn er von seinem Vater her wusste, das in so einer Verfassung Ruhe und ein guter Schlaf das wichtigste war. 

Doch auch mehrmaliges rufen und schütteln half nichts. Aragorn war verzweifelt, was war wenn Legolas nicht mehr aufwachte? Würde sie hier überhaupt jemand finden? Und wenn ja wer? Legolas drehte sich hin und her und murmelte unverständliche Worte. Aragorn war den Tränen nahe, noch gestern sah Legolas so stark aus und hatte ihm versichert, das seine Wunde nicht so schlimm sei. Und nun lag er hier mit hohem Fieber und wollte einfach nicht aufwachen.

Er nahm seine Decke um sie um den Elben zu legen, als er den Wasserschlauch bemerkte. Mit diesem unternahm er einen letzten Versuch Legolas zu wecken, indem er kaltes Wasser über sein Gesicht schüttete. Zumindest bei ihm half das immer, wenn er am frühen Morgen nicht aufstehen wollte..

Legolas befand sich in einer wohltuenden Dunkelheit, in der er die Schmerzen nicht spürte die ihn sonst so plagten. Er hörte wie ihn eine Stimme rief, sie hörte sich sehr besorgt an, aber auch weit entfernt. Sie bat ihn doch bitte aufzuwachen, aber er wollte die angenehme Dunkelheit noch nicht verlassen.

Irgend etwas schien ihn zu schütteln, aber Legolas nahm es nur am Rande war. Doch plötzlich berührte etwas kaltes und nasses sein Gesicht und die Dunkelheit wich langsam zurück. Legolas versuchte nach ihr zu greifen und sie festzuhalten um den Schmerzen die wiederkamen zu entgehen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. 

Statt der Dunkelheit sah er nun ein grelles Licht, das nur noch greller wurde als er langsam seine Augen öffnete. Er hatte das Gefühl als ob sein Kopf zerspringen würde und seine Sicht war getrübt. Doch langsam klärte sich sein Blickfeld auf und er konnte Aragorn erkennen, der sich mit einem besorgten Blick und dem Wasserschlauch in der Hand über ihn gebeugt hatte.

"Was ist passiert? Sind Orks in der Nähe?" fragte der Elb mit einer rauhen Stimme besorgt. "Nein, aber deine Augen waren im Schlaf geschlossen, du hast gezittert und deine Stirn ist so heiß vermutlich hast du Fieber. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, denn du wolltest einfach nicht aufwachen, also habe ich kaltes Wasser über dein Gesicht geschüttet. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich ," sprudelte es aus Aragorn in einem heraus. Legolas versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, also nahm er erst mal den Wasserschlauch und trank einen großen Schluck daraus. 

Das kalte, klare Wasser glitt wohltuend seine trockene Kehle hinunter und auch sein Kopf wurde langsam klarer. "Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, ich bin ja jetzt wach und mir wird es gleich schon wieder besser gehen.," beschwichtigte er den Jungen leicht lächelnd. "Mein Vater kann dich heilen wenn wir zu hause sind," antwortete Aragorn. "Ich weiss und wenn wir uns beeilen, werden wir noch heute Abend in Bruchtal ankommen," munterte der Elb den Jungen weiter auf, was ihm mit dieser Feststellung auch sofort gelang.

Nach einem kurzen Frühstück, sah sich Legolas noch mal die Wunden des Jungen an. Diese verheilten erstaunlich gut. "Tut es noch weh?" fragte er. "Ein bißchen, aber es ist lang nicht mehr so schlimm wie am Anfang," kam die Antwort. Während sie weiter ritten, löcherte Aragorn den Elben mal wieder mit jeder menge Fragen. Dieser versuchte, auch wenn er eigentlich viel zu müde war, diese so gut es ging zu beantworten. 

Sein Fieber war immer noch nicht gesunken und er hatte von Zeit zu Zeit mühe sich auf seinem Pferd zu halten. Gegen Abend gelangten sie endlich an die Ausläufe von Bruchtal. Als sie weiter ritten jubelte Aragorn plötzlich: " Hier hab ich schon mal gespielt, jetzt ist es nicht mehr weit!" Er hatte recht, denn schon kurze Zeit später wurden sie von einer Wache aufgehalten: "Was ist euer Begehr in diesen Landen und wer seit ihr?"

"Ich bin Legolas Prinz von Düsterwald und bringe Herrn Elrond seinen verloren gegangenen Sohn zurück," antwortete Legolas. Der Wächter trat näher heran um sie genauer sehen zu können, dann verbeugte er sich und meinte: "Ich werde dem Herren direkt die freudige Botschaft von eurer Ankunft übermitteln." Dann trat er zur Seite und ließ sie passieren. 

Aragorn war ganz aufgeregt und wippte auf dem Sattel hin und her, so das Legolas ihn nur mit mühe halten konnte. Doch dann wurde er auf einmal ganz still, drehte sich um und sah den Elb traurig und besorgt an: "Legolas meinst du mein Vater ist sehr sauer auf mich, weil ich einfach weggelaufen bin?" Legolas musste bei dieser Frage leicht grinsen, wusste er doch das Elrond seinen Kinder niemals wirklich böse sein konnte. "Mach dir darum keine Sorgen Kleiner, dein Vater wird überglücklich sein das du heil nach hause gekommen bist. Keiner wird böse auf dich sein," antwortete er. 

Normalerweise hätte sich Aragorn darüber aufgeregt das er als Kleiner bezeichnet wurde, aber diesmal war er viel zu aufgeregt um darüber nachzudenken. Endlich ritten sie durch das Tor auf den großen Hof von Bruchtal wo Elrond, die beiden Zwillinge und Arwen schon auf sie warteten. Nun war Aragorn nicht mehr zu halten und wäre beinahe vom Pferd gefallen. Also hob ihn Legolas schnell runter, was ihm einige Schmerzen in seiner rechten Seite zufügte. 

Aragorn lief zu seiner Familie, die ihn alle mit Freudentränen in den Augen kräftig umarmten. "Wo bist du bloß gewesen? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, als dich keiner finden konnte," fragte Elrond sichtlich erleichtert. Aragorn sah beschämt zu Boden, erinnerte sich aber dann an die Worte von Legoas, blickte zu seinem Vater auf und sagte: "Ich war sauer weil mich keiner auf die Orkjagt mitnehmen wollte, also bin ich alleine losgezogen. Doch dann wurde ich von Orks gefangen genommen. Ich war einen Tag in ihrer Gewalt, als mich Leogals rettete. Er hat zwölf Orks ganz alleine getötet, könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?" 

Nun wurde er etwas leiser, da der Teil kam den er am liebsten gestrichen hätte, "Ich wollte ihm helfen und habe eine Armbrust genommen und auf einen Ork gezielt, doch leider hab ich Legolas getroffen. Er hat eine schwere Wunde in der rechten Seite und hohes Fieber, heute Morgen wäre er beinahe nicht mehr aufgewacht. Du musst ihm unbedingt helfen Atar." Als alle ihren Blick zu Legolas wanden, konnten sie grade noch sehen wie er bewußtlos zu Boden fiel. 

* Atar heißt Vater (ich hoffe es ist richtig geschrieben )


	6. Im Hause Elronds

Vielen, vielen Dank an alle die meine Geschichte so toll finden. Es hat leider etwas gedauert bis ich dieses Kapitel schreiben konnte, da ich viel für die Schule lernen musste, Probleme mit einem Freund hatte bla bla bla.... 

So nun aber zu der Storry. 

****

Im Hause Elronds 

Aragorn so wie alle anderen rannten sofort zu Legolas hin und hoben ihn vorsichtig auf. Als sie grade im Begriff waren ihn die Treppe hinauf zu tragen, schlug er langsam die Augen auf und stöhnte laut vor Schmerzen. "Bleibe ruhig, ich werde dir gleich etwas geben, das die Schmerzen lindert," meinte Elrond wehrend er versuchte sich seine Sorge um den Elben nicht anmerken zu lassen. Dieser war zu schwach um zu antworten und fiel auch schon bald wieder in die Bewußtlosigkeit zurück. Aragorn tat es weh seinen Freund so leiden zu sehen, er konnte nur hoffen das sein Vater ihm helfen konnte.

Sie brachten Legolas in eins der Gästezimmer und Elrond holte sofort ein paar Kräuter und begab sich an die Arbeit während er alle anderen aus dem Raum schickte. Die Zwillinge und Aragonr machten sich große Sorgen um ihren Freund. Aber sie waren froh das er bewußtlos war, da sie aus eigener Erfahrung wussten wie schmerzhaft die Behandlungen bei ihrem Vater manchmal sein konnten. Man hätte meinen können, das der Boden langsam Löcher bekam, durch ihr ständiges auf und ab laufen. "Meint ihr das Legolas wieder gesund wird?" wollte Aragorn besorgt wissen und versuchte die Tränen die ihm hochkamen zu unterdrücken.

"Natürlich, er kam schon öfters verletzt hier her," versuchten ihn die Zwillinge zu beruhigen und dachten an das letzte mal als sie mit Legolas Orks gejagt hatten.

Es schien schon eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, seitdem Elrond mit der Behandlung angefangen hatte und noch immer war er nicht fertig. Die Zwillinge hatten Aragorn in der Zwischenzeit, nach einem kurzen Streit, dazu überreden können etwas zu schlafen, da er sichtlich ermüdet war und beinahe selber umgefallen wäre. Aber sie selber warteten immer noch angespannt vor dem Zimmer und hofften auf irgend ein Zeichen darauf, dass es Legolas etwas besser ging.

Nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit, kam Elrond endlich aus dem Zimmer. Er hatte fast die ganze Nacht gebraucht um den Elben zumindest zum teil zu Heilen, denn das Gift der Orks hatte ihm doch mehr zugesetzt als Elrond zuerst geglaubt hatte. Jetzt brauchte er aber nur noch einige Tage Ruhe und ihm würde es schon bald wieder besser gehen. Genauso wie Elrond Ruhe brauchte, aber zuerst musste er sich noch den besorgten Fragen seiner beiden Söhne stellen. Nachdem er ihnen versichert hatte das es Legolas gut ging und sie ihn morgen sehen konnten, ging er in sein Zimmer um in einen wohlverdienten Schlaf zu fallen.

Am nächsten Tag war Aragorn der erste in Legoals Zimmer. Der Elb schlief tief und fest, schien aber nicht mehr ganz so blaß zu sein wie noch am Abend zuvor. Er blieb den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer und wich nur einmal zum Essen von seiner Seite. Aragorn erzählte ihm Geschichten über all das was er in seinen jungen Jahren schon erlebt hatte und wie froh er war einen neuen Freund gefunden zu haben, obwohl er sich irgendwie dumm dabei vor kam, da der Elb ihn ja nicht hören konnte. 

Elrond sah ab und zu vorbei um den Verband zu wechseln, neue Heilkräuter auf die Wunde zu legen und Aragorn Mut zuzusprechen. Auch in der Nacht wollte Aragorn nicht von Legolas Seite weichen, feilst er aufwachen sollte oder es im plötzlich wieder schlechter ging. So bauten sie ein zweites Bett auf in dem er schlafen konnte. Aragorn versuchte die Nacht wach zu bleiben, aber fiel schon bald in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

NEIN! Das durfte nicht sein! NEIN nicht Legolas! Aragorn sah noch einmal die Bilder der Schlacht vor sich. Er sah ganz genau wie sich der Pfeil in die rechte Seite seines Freundes bohrte und dieser zu Boden fiel. Nur diesmal waren alle Orks direkt über ihm und fingen an mit ihren Waffen auf ihn einzuschlagen. Aragorn stand hilflos da, er konnte nichts tun, noch nicht mal seine Augen vor dem scheußlichen Bild schließen. 

Da spürte er wie jemand leicht seine Hand drückte, erschrocken sah er sich um, konnte aber niemanden erkennen. Da war es wieder dieser leichte Handruck und eine Stimme die sanft auf ihm einredete und ihm sagte das er in Sicherheit wäre und ihm niemand etwas anhaben könne und dann wachte er mit einem Schrei auf.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er wusste wo er war, sofort drehte er sich zu Legolas um und sah, das sich dieser leicht aufgerichtet hatte und seine Hand hielt. "Du, du bist wach," stotterte Aragorn vor Freude und umarmte seinen Freund, während ihm Freudentränen in die Augen stiegen. "Ich hab dich um Hilfe schreien hören, weswegen ich noch stärker versuchte aus der Dunkelheit heraus zu kommen und wieder aufzuwachen," antwortete der Elb während er Aragorn vorsichtig von sich schob, damit dieser nicht noch mehr auf seine Wunde drückte.

"Ich hatte einen schrecklichen Traum, indem ich die ganze Schlacht normal sah, nur diesmal wurdest du getötet," schluchzte Aragorn. "Hey es war nur ein Traum, ich lebe und werde dank Elrond bald wieder vollständig gesund sein," tröstete Legolas ihn und strich ihm sanft über seinen Kopf, "Außerdem musst du doch noch deine Strafe von mir bekommen," fügte er grinsend hinzu. Da grinste auch Aragorn und viel wieder in einen, diesmal ruhigen, Schlaf. 

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle anderen genauso erfreut Legolas wach zu sehen, es war ein Zeichen, das die Heilkräuter gut wirkten. Elrond bereitete einen Tee zu und setzte sich dann zu Legolas um ihm zu danken: "Du hast einen meiner geliebten Söhne und wahrscheinlich den größten Sturkopf unter den dreien," er blickte grinsend zu Aragorn, der beschämt zu Boden sah, "vor den Orks und dem sicheren Tot gerettet. Ich weiss gar nicht wie ich dir dafür danken kann. Ich stehe tief in deiner Schuld" "Ihr habt mir doch auch das Leben gerettet und das zum wiederholten male. Ich hätte nur gerne eure Erlaubnis Aragorn das Bogenschießen beizubringen sobald es mir besser geht," antwortete Legolas lächelnd. 

"Natürlich werde ich das und jetzt ruh dich aus und trink deinen Tee," meinte Elrond und lächelte zurück bevor er aus dem Raum ging um Legolas mit seinem neuen Freund alleine zu lassen.


	7. Ein kurzer Abschied

So hier kommt nun das letzte Kapitel, es ist leider etwas kurz geworden, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trozdem.

****

Ein kurzer Abschied

Die Wunde verheilte mit Elronds Hilfe sehr schnell und schon nach einer Woche konnte Legolas wieder aufstehen und umher laufen. Aragorn war aufgeregt, denn nun würde er endlich seinen versprochenen Unterricht im Bogenschießen bekommen. Der Tag war warm, denn die Sonne schien hoch am Himmel. Legos begab sich mit Aragorn zum Übungsplatz, wo schon einige andere Elben sich in den verschienen Kampftechniken übten. Der Elb ging mit Aragorn zu einem der größeren Zielscheiben und gab ihm seinen Bogen in die Hand. 

"So nun richte einmal den Bogen auf das Ziel, ja genau so, nur etwas höher und halt ihn mit der einen Hand etwas weiter oben. Genau so ist es richtig, jetzt spann ihn mal," gab Legolas die Anweisungen, "Als nächstes schieß einen Pfeil ab, konzentriere dich aber dabei auf deine Haltung, es ist ganz egal wo der Pfeil hinfliegt, erst mal ist es nur wichtig, das du den Bogen richtig hältst." 

So übten sie ganze eineinhalb Stunden lang und am Ende traf Aragorn sogar das Ziel etwas weiter in der Mitte. Er hüpfte vor Freude durch die Gegend, denn noch nie hatte er das Ziel so weit in der Mitte getroffen.

Sie übten viel die nächsten Tage und Aragorn wurde immer besser. Legolas hatte auch sichtlich Spaß daran, da er sich noch einmal die grundlegenden Regeln des Bogenschießens ins Gedächtnis rufen musste und so auch noch ein bißchen lernen konnte. Aragorn war sehr ehrgeizig, obwohl eigentlich das Schwert seine Lieblingswaffe war, da er nun gesehen hatte wozu Bogtenschießen gut sein konnte. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und schon bald war der Tag gekommen an dem Legolas wieder nach Hause reisen musste.

Es war ein klarer kühler Morgen, als Legolas seine Sachen packte. Aragorn war traurig über seine Abreise, denn Legolas hatte sich in den letzten Tagen immer um ihn gekümmert und ihm bei Streichen gegen die Zwillinge geholfen. Außerdem wusste er das wenn manche Elben sagten man würde sie schon bald wiedersehen es mehrere Jahre dauern konnte. Abgesehen davon war Legolas der Prinz von Düsterwald und würde garantiert kaum Zeit haben um durch die Gegend zu reisen.

So stand er betrübt auf dem Hof, während Legolas sein Pferd belud. "Wann werden wir uns wiedersehen?" fragte er den Elben. "Ich werde versuchen regelmäßig vorbei zu kommen, immerhin muss ich doch sehen welche Fortschritte du machst," lächelte Legolas ihn aufmunternd an. Die Antwort war zwar nicht wirklich befriedigend für Aragorn, aber immer noch besser als ein wir werden uns bald wieder sehen.

"Ich werde fleißig üben, damit ich dich irgendwann mal auf deinen Reisen begleiten kann," sagte Aragorn laut und umarmte den Elb noch mal bevor dieser auf sein Pferd stieg und davon ritt. Aragorn blieb solange stehen bis er ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte und ging dann zum Übungsplatz um sein Wort einzuhalten.

Aragorns Befürchtungen trafen nicht ein und Legolas kam wirklich des öfteren vorbei um ihn und die Zwillinge zu besuchen. Als die Jahre dahin strichen und Aragorn älter wurde, begleitete der den Elben auch auf einige seiner Abenteuer und Elrond musste so auch noch öfters seine Heilkünste bei Legolas anwenden.

Aber diese Geschichten werden ein andermal erzählt. 


End file.
